The Gun and it's consequences
by TrueLove01
Summary: Dawson shoots Joey and what are the results? Read and find out!
1. Shot!

Joey face turned white as Dawson pulled a gun out of his pocket and pointed it to Pacey.

Pacey. Pacey Witter. Her Pacey Witter. Her greatest love.

Dawson swore under his breath about Pacey being a jerk and wanting to kill him and his girlfriend.

Pacey looked very worried about the gun. Not because it was pointing at him but if 

Dawson turned it turned to Joey. They had been dating for two years now and Dawson hated every minute of it. He tried to sabotage them, hurt them, yell at them and his last option was to kill them. Dawson hated them together, watching them cuddle up close and especially seeing them kissing everywhere they went.

Joey saw Dawson was just about to pull the trigger when she waddle quickly toward him with her seven month pregnant stomach. Pacey saw what Joey was going to do and swore under his breath and hurried over to stop her before she got hurt. She hit Dawson so fast he didn't have time to think what he was doing.

He pulled the trigger and the bullet went right into Joey shoulder. She fell limp into Pacey's arms. Pacey looked horrified of what she just did and that Dawson shot her. 

He Hated Dawson with all his might and was going to beat the hell out of him after Joey was better and got the bullet out of her.

But right now all he had on his mind was Joey. Joey and their unborn baby girl. 

Joey was crying of the pain and her blood was everywhere. Dawson just stood there. He couldn't believe he was just going to kill the young couple and their baby without guilt. 

The truth was that he had shot Joey and she was suffering. He knew he'd better get out of Capeside before Pacey got a shot at him. Dawson would be dead meat. He just ran off and left a very hurt and wounded Joey with Pacey sitting in the doorway of Joey's house. 

Pacey went and picked up the phone and dialed 911 right after Dawson left. Pacey could sense the pain and fear Joey was feeling, not just for her but their baby. She knew it was her own fault for getting shot but she didn't want Dawson to shoot and kill her boyfriend, fiancé, and true love, Pacey. She knew if she didn't go to Dawson that minute, Pacey would of been seriously wounded or even killed. And Pacey knew it too. He was thankful to God that he wasn't dead but to see Jo in all that pain he would of died to take that pain away from her. 

Pacey heard the ambulance on the road coming towards them quickly.

"It will be alright Jo. Don't worry, I'm here with you."

"Pace, There's something wrong with the baby. I can feel it."

Pacey looked at her terrified. His once best-friend had shot his fiancé but he wasn't going to let anything happen to their baby.

"Jo, you listen to me, we are going to be ok, ALL three of us. Got it."

"Got it"

The medical people came bursting through the door and helped the very pregnant Joey onto the stretcher.

"John, She's not doing very well. She has lost a lot of blood" said one of the people.

"Yeah, I know Josh. We have to get her to the hospital in ten minutes or it's not looking good."

One of the workers went and asked Pacey to step aside with him and talk about what happened.

"Are you her husband?"

"Fiancé"

"How pregnant is she?"

"Seven months" 

"Who shot her?"

"Dawson Leery."

"Why did he shot her?"

His question stood unanswered as Pacey quickly left the questioning session and hopped onto the ambulance before they could shut the doors and to head immediately to the hospital.

To be continued...............


	2. The Hospital

Pacey stood frozen as the paramedics brought the wounded Joey from the ambulance to the hospital. 

He started crying when the paramedics said things weren't going very well for his pregnant girlfriend. Joey passed out and was still bleeding from her shoulder.

Pacey was almost positive that Dawson had escaped from Capeside by now and he was glad, because if he wasn't he would be dead by tomorrow.

The hospital workers told Pacey to wait in the waiting area while they helped Joey. So he waited for an half an hour. He was thinking about her and their unborn baby girl. They hadn't thought of a name yet.

They were still deciding between Rachel Alexis and Haley Hannah. He remembered that Jo was so scared when she found out she was pregnant but soon she was to overjoyed about it to even be scared.

Pacey on the other hand was a ball of nerves. He tried to do everything in his power to help her like go out in the middle of the night to get her weird cravings and go to all of her doctor appointments just like a real husband would. He couldn't stand that he might lose them both that night.

Joey's doctor came out.

"She's in surgery right now, they are removing the bullet. The baby, well the baby, is struggling. 

It has a 50/50 percent chance of living. We are doing everything in our power to save it but if it gets worse we have to do a C-section on Joey. And maybe it will live."

Pacey was now crying uncontrollability. He had just heard that his baby girl might die. Joey was okay but things could change in a minute.

Pacey was scared to death. He didn't want his true love or their baby to die.

"Sir, are you okay?"

"Do you think I'm ok? My baby might die and my girlfriend is badly hurt. What do you think?" 

He shouted at the kind doctor.

The doctor left the room quietly while Pacey fell to the floor whimpering.

To be Continued.........................


End file.
